Human
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: A darren le encantaba hacer el ridículo, hacerse notar, por estar quieto y tomarse las cosas enserio, era solo para los mortales, nunca para él y eso, precisamente era lo que el ojiazul mas detestaba de criss, odiaba a los payasos de la clase.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, pues bien, esto es un chris colfer! Para todos aquellos que les guste tanto como a mi la idea de una pareja asi en la vida real, ¿Quién no quisiera ver a darren y chris felices y juntitos? Yo si! A pesar de mi amor por darren criss… pues bien, de eso va, sobre darren y chris, sus días grabando juntos, y la manera en la que podrian enamorarse! Lean y díganme que les parece, si? Díganme si esto es es bueno o seria mejor borrarlo! Hahah Cualquier cosa, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias… no los entretengo mas, gracias por leer!

¿podrías callarte de una buena vez criss? – Chris estaba entrando en crisis, en veces como esta, se preguntaba si no sería posible cambiar papeles con artie – no siempre tienes que hacer el papel de estúpido ¿sabes? – de acuerdo, no estaba planeado.

De acuerdo, podría ser que esta vez se hubiera propasado un poco con sus comentarios, pero realmente alguien tenía que poner a darren en su lugar, _**por favor**_.

El reloj marcaba casi las 8 de la noche, lo que significaba que llevaban casi 12 horas intentando grabar, atorados en la maldita escena en la que Blaine era transferido a mckinley. ¿El culpable? Darren freak criss. El chico estrella, el chico perfecto, lo mejor que le había pasado al mundo desde el pan en rebanadas. Si, eso, y también el estúpido que llevaba horas jugando con su nueva cámara, sin tomarse enserio la actuación, grabando por todo el set, haciendo bromas con sus igualmente estúpidos _**lentes rosas**_ en la cabeza, y oh por gaga, ¿hola? ¿Nadie le dijo ya que el sol se oculto hacia varias horas? Pero no, a darren le encantaba hacer el ridículo, _**hacerse notar**_, por estar quieto y tomarse las cosas enserio, era solo para los mortales, nunca para _**él**_ y eso, precisamente era lo que el ojiazul mas detestaba de criss, odiaba a los payasos de la clase.

También eso precisamente, fue lo que lo llevo a gritarle de pronto, frente a todo el set y con rhyan ahí, mientras darren terminaba una sus mas resientes bromas a dianna, mientras los demás reían por aquello, como _**siempre**_, en lugar de grabar. Y no era que se arrepintiera, realmente siempre había pensado que era un estúpido, solo que nunca se planteo el expresárselo en _**público**_.

Chris…. – el chico de cabello rizado lo miraba con _**sorpresa**_, con _**tristeza**_, como si realmente no se esperara _**aquello**_, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo – por supuesto…. Yo… lo sien… –un color rojizo se extendió por las mejillas del ojimiel, quien agacho la cabeza, cabizbajo, incapaz de seguir hablando.

Bien, malditamente bien Chris, ahora era el que se comportaba como un estúpido; un silencio casi sepulcral se había instalado de pronto en el set, acompañado de las repentinas miradas de todos sus compañeros, saltando de él a darren, que tenía la apariencia de un cachorrito regañado.

Muy bien chicos - intervino rhyan, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, mirándolo fugazmente, tranquilo, expresando un silencioso "_**hablaremos después**_"; Chris era consciente de que el director intentaba ayudarlo un poco, como siempre, intentando protegerlo de sus propios errores - creo que todos necesitamos un descanso, ha sido un día largo – cerro los ojos y suspiro, como si estuviera muy seguro de lo que debía hacer – yo…. Creo que es mejor que todos se vallan; ahora no tendrá ningún sentido continuar con la escena, con toda esta tención, si, es mejor así… nos veremos en la mañana- Murphy se masajeo las sienes con sus dedos, frustrado y sin darle más importancia ya al asunto, salió del set

Pero ninguno de los chicos se movió, a pesar de que todos querían irse ya hacia muchas horas; tal vez porque el ambiente era tan _**tenso**_, aun sin rhyan ahí, que temían quebrarlo, tal vez porque esperaban una reacción por parte de criss, una _**respuesta**_, alguna _**pelea**_. Bien, nada ocurrió; porque Darren no parecía estar conectado con el mundo ahora, con la cabeza gacha y sentado de cualquier manera sobre un sillón de utilería, mirando su cama como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, porque no parecía tener interés de hablar siquiera, mucho menos de pelear. Y el comenzaba a sentirse realmente culpable, y si, tal vez había exagerado un poco al gritarle, y si tal vez debería darle una disculpa, ya mismo, porque después de todo, el pobre de criss no había estado haciendo nada mal, nada solo ser él, y el pobre de criss no era culpable de que el ojiazul odiara eso. y eso estaba a punto de hacer, y no lo logro, porque de pronto el ojimiel se levanto de su asiento, murmurando un vago "hasta luego", sin dirigirse realmente a alguien, para enseguida salir casi corriendo a la puerta de salida, directo a su remolque, sin darle si quiera tiempo para reaccionar, haciéndolo sentir aun _**peor**_, como si fuera la persona más cruel del universo; quería corre tras de él y _**seguirlo**_, seguirlo y preguntarle si estaba bien, valla, pedirle una disculpa, por ser tan idiota; no tenía la menor idea del porque, pero aquello le _**rompía**_ un poquito el corazón. Cierto que él y darren jamás se habían llevado del todo bien; aun que las personas imaginaban que ellos debían de llevarse de perlas, porque después todo "su química era de otro mundo", resultaba totalmente obvio que tendría que ser _**amigos**_, o tal vez _**algo más**_. Bien, no podían estar más equivocados; porque a pesar de que las cámaras mostraran todo lo contrario, a pesar de que pasaran hora y horas juntos, grabando, besándose, acariciándose, siendo simplemente, Blaine y kurt, esa no era la realidad, NO eran personas compatibles, no eran Blaine y kurt; darren era ligero y bromista, casi como un payaso, con una sonrisa eterna en su rostro, aunque el mundo mismo se viniera abajo, siempre tan extravagante, encantado de recibir toda la atención posible, siempre tan él. Y Chris, bueno Chris, era simplemente Chris, responsable y reservado, no le gustaban demasiado las bromas y las risitas sin ningún sentido, jamás interactuaba más de lo necesario, con algunas excepciones como lea y dianna, prefería la soledad de su habitación (que encontraba demasiado cómoda) a una alborota fiesta, las cosas simples de la vida como leer, como escribir, más bien bastante aburrido. Era por _**eso**_ que nunca intentaba hablar con darren fuera de la grabación, ni siquiera se sentía atraído a darle una mínima sonrisa, porque darren le resultaba tan inmensamente _**distante**_ a él, que no encontraba sentido en aquello. No, el no odiaba a darren, era solo que prefería estar lo más lejos posible de el, _**si fuera posible**_. Si, tal vez había sido demasiado duro con el actor, pero después de todo, ¿Por qué tendría que afectarle tanto al gran criss, lo que dijera él?

¿Chris? – escucho una suave voz llamándolo, apretando suavemente su hombro

Reacciono al instante, saliendo de sus pensamientos, mirando alrededor para notar que el set se encontraba vacío casi por completo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, sintiéndose mal? Aparentemente bastante, porque ahora se encontraba solo con diana a su lado, y ni siquiera recordaba cuando era que el resto de sus compañeros se había marchado

Chris… - repitió suevamente su amiga

Si – respondió por fin – am, yo, perdón di, solo estaba un poco distraído – intento dar su mejor sonrisa, las mas tranquilizadora, no quería que su amiga notara el sentimiento de culpa que casi brotaba de él.

Si, lo he notado Chris – diana se acerco mas a él, tomándolo con cariño una de sus manos entre las suyas, casi protectoramente – ¿será por algo especial tal vez? ¿preocupación, remordimiento? – había dado justo en el clavo, rayos que la odiaba por conocerlo tanto.

No… yo… no… ¿Qué dices? Para nada… por favor… - trato de excusarse, aunque sabía que era inútil

Seguro… - la mirada de su amiga era casi penetrante, con ella no podía actuar

Está bien – suspiro, ya resignado – pudiera ser… que tal vez me siento a un poco, culpable por como…. – era difícil aceptarlo – por como trate a criss

Al instante noto como diana sonreía, como si acabara de comprobar algo

Oh – fue lo único que dijo, sin dejar de sonreír

¿oh? ¿es todo lo que dirás di? – expreso, un poco molesto

¿Qué más puedo decir Chris? Me parece totalmente normal que te siente así, después de todo, no todos los días le gritas a alguien que es un estúpido ¿o sí? – la rubia lo miraba con superioridad, como si supiera algo que el no – aunque después de todo, es comprensible, dado que tu lo odias… eso cualquier puede notarlo y…..

¡yo no lo odio! – soltó, con urgencia. Sin notar siquiera la sonrisa malvada que su compañera esbozo al escuchar aquello.

¿a si Chris? Pues eso no el que parece, porque aquí todo el mundo lo piensa, todo el mundo menos darren, o al menos hasta hace unos momentos – había dicho lo ultimo casi en un susurro

pero yo no lo odio di, ¿Quién _**puede**_ odiarlo? – diablos, maldita sea, ¿que estaba pensando al decir eso? mejor aun ¿realmente pensaba eso? – es decir… - demonios, demonios, demonios, aquello podía malinterpretarse – el chico es agradable di – trato de arreglarlo – además no ha hecho nada para poder odiarlo, es solo que, no somos las personas más parecidas, no le veo el caso… si somos tan diferentes… ¿para qué ser amigos? - valla que esa conversación estaba afectándole

pero eso es lo mejor de las amistades Chris, de las relaciones, las igualdades de atraen, las diferencias te unen – dianna lo miraba directamente a los ojos, ya sin sonreír, tratando de convencerlo de _**algo**_, que al parecer Chris no entendía - deberías intentar hablar con él al menos y….

no, di, no tiene sentido, solo seria pérdida de tiempo – ¿hablar con criss? ¿Ser amigos? No, ni en un millar de años

Su amiga suspiro, entre resignada y cansada, dando la batalla por perdida

muy bien – asintió, soltando sus manos y levantándose de su lado – como tú quieras Chris - cedió – en fin… tengo que irme, es tarde, mañana grabaremos muy temprano, deberías dormir también… - sin darle tiempo a replicar, giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia la puerta, pero al llegar a ella, pareció pensarlo mejor, porque girándose de nuevo, se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta y lo miro, con _**algo**_ en sus ojos que no supo identificar – sabes Chris, te conozco tan bien, que se que al final harás lo que quieras…. pero de igual manera lo diré, por si en algún momento quieres dejar de ser tan cerrado de mente…. Deberías intentar hablar con el pobre chico… el realmente es agradable, créeme _**puedes sorprenderte**_ – dijo, alejándose del marco de la puerta para salir por fin, dejándolo ahí, solo con sus pensamientos, malditamente confundido.

Sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba por venir.


	2. disculpas no dichas

Oooh, demonios, deben estar odiándome no?, si lo siento, tiene toda la razón, llevo semanas, quizás meses sin subir nada! Pero tengo una explicación…..

Si la tengo….

Pacientes…

Oq ya, enserio lo lamento, eh tenido montones y montones de tarea por aquí y por haya, ni siquiera eh podido comer o respirar como debe ser… pero en fin! Eso ya es historia, o almenos espero por dos meses! Asi que… sin mas preámbulo, chan chan chan, aquí esta, el capitulo!, y debo decir, que disfrute mucho de escribir esto en particular, DIVERSION, DIVERSION

a los que leen, gracias por leer, y a los que aun no lo han leído, están invitados, a leer, dejar sus comentarios y decirme que tan mal escribo ok?, no enserio, puede dejar lo que sea, todo es bienvenido, sin mas… el capitulo!

La grabación estaba resultando todo un desastre y todo era culpa de Chris, era consciente de que tal vez hubieran repetido aquella escena un millar de veces, que Rhyan comenzaba a enojarse verdaderamente y que los humores en el set estaban subiendo, pero realmente realmente no podía concentrarse. No con las palabras de diana resonando en su cabeza, escabulléndose cada cinco minutos de su subconsciente

_**El es realmente agradable**_

_**Podrías sorprenderte**_

Era imposible, hasta hace unos días, si alguien le hubiera preguntado lo que pensaba sobre Darren Criss, sin dudas habría respondido que si, era un pedante, que era un payaso y que el estaría feliz de que cualquier otro ocupara el lugar de su novio. Pero ahora, oh por _**Harry Potter**_, que todo era _**diferente**_; la conversación con la rubia había cambiado algo en Chris, era como si de pronto ya no viera solo a ese estúpido chico que solo quería llamar la atención y ahora en su lugar estuviera Darren, divertido y agradable, con una sonrisa hermosa siempre en su rostro (que chris estaba sorprendido de no haber notado antes), amable con todos, demasiado agradable, demasiado lindo, tan _**humano**_ como el. Malditamente _**perfecto**_.

Todas las razones que acumulo para detestarle estaban desapareciendo. Y Chris debía ser o muy ciego, o muy estúpido, porque justamente ahora se daba cuenta de lo injusta e inmadura que había resultado su comportamiento desde que lo conoció; darren jamás le dio razones para que lo odiara, nunca lo desprecio ni trato mal, jamás se porto por debajo de lo genial con el. Ahora que lo recordaba, el siempre fue el primero en _**insultar**_, en _**ignorar**_, en empeñarse a levantar barreras entre ellos, y darren, darren nunca había respondido a sus provocaciones, a ninguno de sus insultos; nunca paro dedicarle sonrisas, de ser amable y buen compañero, de ayudarlo. ¿Y chris? Oh bueno, chris prácticamente había estado practicando _**bullyng**_ con el.

El tipo de persona que mas odiaba era justamente en lo que se había convertido, y ahora no podía mas que _**lamentarse**_, lamentarse porque daño a una persona conscientemente, lamentarse porque sabia perfectamente que el era culpable de que darren tuviera esa actitud ahora, la misma que había teniendo desde la pelea con chris, o mejor dicho, desde los _**insultos**_ de chris; darren ya no sonreía como antes, ya no bromeaba como antes, demonios que ni siquiera hablaba si no resultaba totalmente necesario, y que decir de tratar de hablar con el, chris podía sentir como esquivaba su mirada, la rigidez que adoptaba cuando se encontraban en el mismo lugar, el nerviosismo en sus ojos. Darren estaba demolido y era su _**culpa**_, darren no hablaba y era su _**culpa**_, darren no era darren y todo era por su _**culpa**_.

Y chris no tenia la menor idea de que decir, o que hacer, o la mejor manera de comportarse antes el, porque todo era culpa suya y maldecía el maldito momento en que a diana se le ocurrió hacérselo _**notar**_, porque justamente ahora llegaba el momento en que el y darren tendrían que grabar _**esas**_ escenas, aquellas para las que se había prometido comportarse totalmente profesional y evitar dar un buen golpe a su "novio" cuando intentara tocarlo, y para las que ahora se sentía totalmente nervioso, ansioso, desesperado. Era lo que menos necesitaba una _**distracción**_, un _**remordimiento**_, _**sentimientos**_; la tensión entre ellos era mas patente que nunca, y chris imaginaba que darren debía maso menos _**odiarlo**_, y estaría _**odiando**_ hacer aquello con el, y chris no encontraba el momento adecuado para disculparse, para pedirle perdón, porque quería mas que todo que la _**conciencia**_ lo dejara de una vez descansar, que lo dejaran tranquilos esos estúpidos pensamientos hacia darren, quería disculparse antes de todo, antes de grabar, antes de tener que besarlo y lanzarse sobre el, porque de alguna manera imaginaba que así, ya no se sentiría tan ahogado, tan lleno de sentimientos, imaginaba que pidiendo perdón, lograría volver todo a la normalidad, lograría dejar de ver a darren así, dejar de pensar que sus ojos era _**bonitos**_, que su sonrisa era _**preciosa**_, y de nuevo volvería a verlo como era, un compañero mas, una _**persona mas**_. Quería disculparse, si, pero sobretodo quería dejar de pensar en _**darren**_, por favor.

escena 5, the first time. ¡Darren y chris, los quiero ahora mismo en el set! – grito un furioso rhyan desde su asiento de director – ¡quiero que esto se haga de una sola vez chicos! estoy seguro que si seguimos repitiendo escenas nos cancelar pronto… ¡y esto va para todos!- continuo Murphy, frustrado por la evidente incapacidad de terminar las escenas que los actores habían tenido en esos días.

No tienes que gritarnos a todos rhy-rhy – naya se acerco hacia el director, sentándose junto a el – digo, somos consientes de que colfer es tu consentido, pero no tienes que generalizar solo para que el y el pobre de crissi no se sientan tan mal… - se cruzo de piernas y miro despreocupadamente a todos en el set – tu y yo sabemos que el hecho de que estemos atrasados es mas culpa de el ambiente tenso-sexual de esos dos que tuya… si fuera tu, los encerraría a hablar, haber si de una buena vez criss se atreve a declararse y nos hace un favor doble a todos: termina con sus malditas bromas para llamar la atención de chris y le quitá ese horrible carácter a tu niño mimado – la sonrisa de la latina se ensancho en un gesto sínico y malvado, Murphy la miraba fijamente – la otra opción seria dejarlos continuar a su "propio ritmo" y ver como repiten escenas y olvidan diálogos hasta el spin-off de kurt y blaine…. Encantador si me lo preguntas - palmeo el hombro de rhyan mientras levantaba de asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de actores. Criss y colfer podrían pagarle el favor después….

Chris se apresuró al llamado, sabia que rhyan no estaba demasiado paciente en esos días y aunque sabia que el director no le gritaría como a los demás, realmente no quería presionarlo. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con darren en la menor oportunidad posible, cuanto antes hablara con el y se decisiera de ese "problema" mejor. Visualizo a rhyan, sentando en su mesa de director, con la mirada un poco perdida, ya sin gritar, se asusto un poco ¿no era tan tarde o si?

Estoy listo rhyan – se apresuró a decir - ¿Dónde esta…. – trato de preguntar por su compañero pero al instante fue interrumpido

No - dijo el mayor – no grabaremos aun chris – suspiro suavemente y se levanto de su asiento, acercándose un poco al ojiazul – te necesito ahí afuera… con criss – el menor levanto una ceja en señal de pregunta – noto a darren inseguro ante la escena de la primera vez – mintió ryan – él sabe las líneas ya, pero no tiene la menor idea de cómo actuarlas, tu tienes mas experiencia, enséñale –

Ryan… por favor – intento hacerle entender el ojiazul – tu sabes bien que yo no… con una vez es suficiente como para…. Por favor… - suplico

Confió en ti Christopher – el director lo miro directamente pasando una mano por su hombro, en un gesto paternal – eres el mejor, podrás soportar esto - lo llevo directo hacia la puerta, empujándolo un poco y obligándolo a salir del set – ve, búscalo y tráeme aquí una "primera vez " creíble – sentencio.

Se quedo parado frente a la puerta, sin poder moverse ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando rhyan? ¿ir con criss? ¿Enseñarle? ¿No era suficiente ya con tener que besarse y hacerse cariños cada maldito capitulo, como para que encima de eso, tuviera que darle clases particulares de actuación? Negó con la cabeza, aun parado frente a la puerta, resignado ya, a final de cuentas no había nada que hacer o decir al respecto, tendría que hacerlo quisiera o no. Por el momento iria a su camerino, se recostaría un rato y pensaría en la mejor manera de sobrellevar eso, ya buscaría a darren mas tarde. Giro sobre su talones y dio solo un par de pasos sin poner demasiada atención y se dio de tope contra algo, o alguien, lo que hizo que callera al suelo con un ruido sordo, golpeando su cabeza levemente contra la puerta

¿Pero que dem….?- se quejo, sobándose el golpe en la cabeza -¿podrías fijarte por donde caminas o es que eres demasiado lento como par… - levanto la vista un poco para ver de quien se trataba y al instante se callo: un darren criss sonrojado, con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación en el rostro lo observaba , tenia una mano a medio levantar, como si no decidiera a ofrecérsela. Y demonios, demonios, demonios, justamente a la persona que menos quería ver, a la que menos quería gritarle, en la que menos quería pensar.

yo…. yo…. – tartamudeo darren – oh no… chris…. Lo siento…. Perdóname… valla que soy un verdadero tonto… - el ojimiel estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas y chris estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar, por alguna razón, aquello le pareció totalmente adorable y el enojo por la caída de pronto desapareció, acompañado de sus fuertes deseos de no verlo – debes querer matarme… genial… esto es genial….. no te vi… caminaba distraído y yo… ¡genial! Soy un ESTUPIDO – sentencio, con los ojos hazel llenos de tristeza.

Un estúpido, un estúpido, chris sintió como si algo apretara fuertemente su estomago, dejándole una extraña sensación, si darren creía que era un estúpido era por el, si estaba tan preocupado por una simple caída era por el.

El corazón de se le rompió de nuevo un poquito, ¿Por qué darren tenia que ser tan bueno, tan noble, tan el? Todo resultaría más fácil si fuera un patán, al menos así chris encontraría una razón para odiarlo. Seria mejor que se apresurara a disculparse… era necesario dejar de pensar en el ya, ahora, antes de que fuera mas tarde….

No es nada – sonrió tan dulcemente como pudo, mirándolo a los ojos – yo también estaba distraído, de echo iba a buscarte darren – sin previo aviso tomo la mano que darren tenia a medio poner y se ayudo para levantarse quedando justo frente a él.

Darren lo miraba con sorpresa y confusión, al parecer había estado esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del ojiazul excepto esa.

es decir, necesito hablar sobre – titubeo el castaño, un poco nervioso, notando enseguida que aun seguía tomado de la mano que criss le había ofrecido, la soltó inmediatamente y trato de continuar, aun mas nervioso – sobre lo de ayer… me refiero… y-yo… t-tu… – comenzó a tartamudear, pasándose una mano ansiosamente por su cabello (a diferencia de kurt esto "el estado de su cabello" no era un tema que le importara en lo absoluto) ¿Qué demonios tenia es chico para hacerlo sentir así? – ayer… yo… llamándote idiota… digo, no es que lo fuera… yo… fui un idiota… y tengo que dejar de usar esa palabra… si… por que con un idiota al dia basta… ES DECIR ¡PERDON! ¡No es que lo seas! ¡En lo absoluto! Pero te lo grite bastante alto… y pensé que y-yo… - diablos, diablos, diablos, y grandioso, gran léxico estaba demostrando, ¿pero que rayos? ¡Lo había llamado idiota ya dos veces en lo que iba de la semana¡ ¿Qué les estaba sucediendo? , él estaba ahí, para acabar con todo esto, para sacarse de una vez por todas esa maldita culpabilidad por el moreno, pero por supuesto, a chris colfer nunca nada le salía justo lo planeado, y aquí estaba, de nuevo, humillando a una persona _**maravillosa**_… Suspiro un momento, tratando de calmarse, e intento hablar de nuevo, a ver si podía "disculparse" de una vez por todas esta vez – quiero decir yo… si… estaba aquí par… - pero al momento fue interrumpido por darren, que lo miraba con sus ojos hazel muy abiertos, casi sorprendidos, y una tímida sonrisa asomándose.

¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? – hablo rápidamente, como si temiera pararse a respirar – Conozco un lugar… es pequeño y todo, pero esta a unas cuadras de aquí, además tienen un cappuccino delicioso, y los panques, oh, son una delicia, sobretodo porque…

Espera, ¿Qué? - ahora era el turno de el contratenor para interrumpirlo – estoy, aquí, diciéndote idiota por segunda vez en la semana, sin siquiera un lo siento decente, ¿ y tu estas ofreciendo un café? – no, simplemente no podía entenderlo, ¿Cómo esperaba poder odiar a una persona así?

Yo lo invito – puntualizo darren sonriendo aun mas, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Demonios, que era casi imposible, había atormentado al chico la mayor parte de su estadía en "glee" y ahora, de la nada, y después de insultarlo frente a casi todo el set (incluyendo producción) él estaba ahí invitándole un lindo café, hablando sobre panques, y sabores deliciosos; ¿Qué, acaso darren estaba hecho de azúcar, bombones y muchos colores? Esto era frustrante, y a la vez, extremadamente tierno, lo mas lindo que chris hubiera visto desde hace mucho…

Darren… – comenzó chris, con un tono de desesperación en la voz, necesitaba que el ojimiel entendiera lo que estaba pasando – tal vez no lo entiendes del todo y…

Chris, **esta bien** – interrumpió por segunda vez el chico, y al notar que el contratenor hacia ademan de volver a hablar, recalco – _**esta bien**_, chris, enserio, _**lo juro**_, solo acepta el café, ¿si?

El ojiazul suspiro, con la intención de debatir una vez mas, pero al notar los grandes ojos esperanzados de darren, suspiro suavemente y se dio por vencido y a sintió suavemente, sonriendo un poco.

¿Te parece bien en media hora? Tengo que ir a mi remolque, pero volveré enseguida… - si, por supuesto, tenía que ir a su remolque, porque tenía que calmarse y tenía que parar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Darren lo miro, sonriendo más feliz que antes y asintió, mirando a chris con sus grandes ojos de cachorro, como si fuera la cosa más interesante de este mundo.

Bien, que demonios, que fuera lo que tenga que ser…


End file.
